


Yeehaw

by buoyantsaturn



Series: solangelo week 2k19 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Powerful Will Solace, knife-thrower Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Or: 5 times Will had a secret power and 1 time he didn't





	Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> happy solangeloweek!! i'm giving a lot of love to will solace this week because it's what he deserves  
> thanks val for naming this fic for me!!

I.

 

The teams for capture the flag were on the move to the woods in clusters, whispering strategies to their teammates and trash talking their opponents. Will walked side by side with Chiron, having volunteered to sit out for the duration of the game and acting as medic instead, while Chiron acted as referee. 

They’d made it to the edge of the woods before someone jogged up behind Will and grabbed his hand. Will’s head snapped down, and immediately broke out into a brilliant smile. “Nico!” He stopped in his tracks, dropping Nico’s hand, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “When did you get back?”

“Just now,” Nico replied, and Will noticed the dark circles under Nico’s eyes when they pulled apart.

Will frowned, cupping Nico’s cheek and swiping his thumb under Nico’s eye. “You weren’t going to jump into this game, were you? Because you should definitely rest--”

“No, no,” Nico replied, lacing his fingers with Will’s and tugging lightly until Will continued to walk. “I just wanted to stay with you on the sidelines for a little while before I go take a nap.”

“Aww, you missed me, didn’t you?” Will teased, bumping Nico’s shoulder with his own.

Nico rolled his eyes, bumping him back. “Of course I did.”

They continued into the woods, Will’s smile bright enough to illuminate the shadows around them, before they stilled beside Chiron on the makeshift sideline of the capture the flag grounds. 

Chiron cleared his throat to get their attention, then said, “Will, whenever you’re ready.”

“Yes, sir!” Will replied. He leaned toward Nico and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before whispering to him, “You’re going to want to cover your ears.”

Nico frowned, but released Will’s hand to cover his ears. Will seemed to be waiting for him to do so before he put his index finger and thumb between his lips, then let out a piercing whistle that hurt to hear even with his ears covered.

Nico lowered his hands slowly once the sound had stopped echoing around them. “Holy Hades, how did you  _ do  _ that?”

Will shrugged, reaching for Nico’s hand again. “It’s a gift.”

 

II.

 

Will refused to do any paperwork in the infirmary without his lucky pen. This usually wasn’t a problem seeing as all of his siblings - and Nico - knew that they should  _ never _ touch this pen. However, not everyone knew that misplacing this specific pen would force Will to turn the entire infirmary upside down in search for it. 

Nico was laying on the floor, looking under cabinets and desks and cots, though with the fading light of the setting sun, it was too dark for him to see through the shadows. He sat up off the floor and looked toward Will who had taken everything out of the nearest desk’s drawers to no avail. 

“It’s too dark to see underneath anything,” Nico told him. “Is there a flashlight in here somewhere?”

Will hummed. “You could check the storage room.”

As Nico stood and left the room in search of a flashlight, Will rose from his spot at the desk, and took Nico’s place on the floor. He couldn’t see anything either due to the darkness, but with a flick of his wrist, Will pulled a beam of sunlight through the window, shining it directly under the cabinets, then the desks, then the cots, until he finally saw something underneath one of the beds. He reached underneath to the furthest corner of the cot, and his fingers grazed the smooth, familiar surface of his lucky pen. Will pulled it out with an, “Ah-ha!”

As he sat up, he saw Nico returning to the room with a flashlight in his hand, stopping in his tracks when he saw Will with the pen in his hand. “How did you find it?”

“Luck, of course,” Will told him. “It’s my lucky pen!”

 

III.

 

Nico sat down at the Apollo table for dinner, knowing that Will wasn’t far behind. Once he finally arrived, Will had to sit across from Nico because it was the only available seat. Unfortunately, it meant that they couldn’t hold hands under the table like usual, but Will hooked his foot around Nico’s ankle to make up for the lack of contact. 

They tried to join in on the conversations going on at the table, though for the most part the two preferred a comfortable quiet while they enjoyed their meals. During a lull in conversation, Nico caught Will trying to stifle a laugh, and nudged his foot with his own. Will looked up at him with a smile that was still fighting off laughter, and Nico noticed that his eyes appeared to be glowing green.

Nico frowned. “What’s going on?”

Will shook his head, and when he finally stilled again, his eyes were back to their beautiful bright blue. “It’s nothing.”

“Will.”

He rolled his eyes fondly and tipped his head to the left as though he was pointing toward the walkway between tables. “That Hephaestus kid is about to trip.”

Nico glanced over in a hopefully-subtle way, and his eyes locked on a newer camper who had an untied shoe. Nico turned back to Will and cocked his head in confusion. “I mean, probably, since his shoe is untied.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Will replied, and so Nico turned his attention back to the new camper. He watched as the camper knelt down to tie his shoe, then stood up and proceeded to trip over nothing and fall flat on his face. 

Nico looked back to Will to see him hiding his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking to show that he was still laughing. He kicked at Will under the table. “How did you know that would happen?”

Will dropped his hands and winked. “I had a feeling.”

 

IV.

 

Nico searched the entire camp before he finally found Will at the archery range - Nico had  _ never _ seen Will there before, which was why it ended up being the last place he checked. As he approached, he saw that Will wasn’t actually practicing his archery, instead throwing knives at the target across the range. 

Every time, he hit the bullseye. 

Will noticed him approaching and stopped throwing once Nico came close, instead wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Hey, babe, what are you doing around here?”

“Teach me how to do that,” Nico replied rather than answering. 

“What? Throw knives?” Will asked, and Nico nodded. “Alright, come here. Take this.” He handed Nico one of the knives and moved him until he was standing in the place from which Will had just moved. Will shifted Nico’s feet into the correct stance with his own, and set one hand on his waist as the other wrapped around Nico’s throwing hand. “It’s almost like throwing a dart. Just pull back, throw, and flick your wrist to give it a good spin.”

Will helped with his first throw, resting his chin on Nico’s shoulder as he guided Nico’s hand to throw, and the knife bounced off the bottom edge of the target. Will handed him another knife then stepped away, saying, “Now try on your own.”

Nico raised his arm and threw the knife, though it fell short of the target by about a foot. From behind him, Will picked up another knife and threw it - his aim was completely off, even Nico could tell that much, yet it still hit the target dead-on.

“You’re cheating!” Nico exclaimed, spinning around to shove at Will’s chest.

Will laughed. “How am I cheating? I’m just throwing.”

“I don’t know, but you are! It  _ curved!  _ That’s not possible!”

Will set his hands on Nico’s waist and turned him back around. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It just takes practice.” He handed Nico another knife. “Here, try again.”

 

V.

 

The infirmary flooded with injured campers after an argument in the arena led to a full-on fight. As the fight was broken up, campers were escorted to the infirmary, where Nico was responsible for directing them to open beds while the Apollo campers did any possible healing. 

While Nico was trying to find an open bed, the argument resurfaced between the two that had started the fight. Before Nico could get between them, he saw Will approach them and drop a hand onto their shoulders to push them apart while also holding them in place with his grip. “Stop shouting,” he said, voice booming and silencing the room around them, “and  _ sit down. _ There’s no arguing in my infirmary.”

Without another word, both campers dropped into the nearest seats, appearing as though they’d never argued at all. Will started to walk away, though Nico caught him before he left the room. “What was that? How did you do that? It’s like you charmspoke them or something!”

Will gave him a tired smile. “No, I just have that effect on people.”

 

+I

 

Nico was helping Will patch up a pretty nasty wound in the infirmary when Nyssa came knocking on the open doorway. 

“Hey, Will, Nico,” she greeted. “I just came to check on Jake. How are things going in here?”

“Oh, I’m great,” Jake replied, at the same time that Will said, “Things could be better.”

“But we’ve got it under control,” Nico said quickly. “Will knows what he’s doing.”

“Oh, I know he does,” Nyssa said, and patted Will gently on the shoulder. “We all really appreciate how hard you work here. I know you aren’t that great of a fighter, and your powers aren’t all that useful in a battle, but you really are an incredibly talented healer, and I think that’s amazing.” 

She turned to leave, but Nico felt ready to jump out of his seat, prepared to throw down and defend his boyfriend when Will tapped the toe of Nico’s shoe with his own. “Don’t worry about it, she can think whatever she wants. You and I both know the truth that I could probably even take you out in a fight if I wanted to.”

Nico huffed, still glaring at the now-empty doorway. “Yeah, I guess so… Wait,  _ what?” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! Check out solangeloweek.tumblr.com to see more solangelo content from this event!


End file.
